Fire Always Beats Ice
by NaruSasuXSasoDei
Summary: This is rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy it! KainXAido


Kain sighed tuning out the harsh words Kaname was 's been through this treatment enough. Every single time he was the blame ofAido.

"Kain, you should be responsible enough to keep him out oftrouble. I except better from you." Is what Kain heard as soon as he came backto reality. He gave another sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama." Kain said, bowing. He pushed Aidodown to a bow too, then turned and walked away. He was going to find a way tomake Aido pay this time. He'd gone to far.

~Flashback~

"Aido, we shouldn't be here. This is the sun girls dorms."Kain said, trying to get Aido out of his insane idea.

Aido crossed his arms. "Relax, Kain. Someone is injured andwe should help them out." Aido said, and started to walk.

Kain turned the opposite way, and started to walk away. Hestopped a few steps away, knowing he'd only be blamed for not being there tostop Aido. He sighed, and turned, running over to where Aido was which tookless than a second to actually catch up.

Aido opened the door, and walked inside the sun dorms. Helooked around. It wasn't as nice as he thought it was. Pushing away the idea,he quickly hurried towards the problem of the scent of blood.

Kain followed, trying to figure out how he could convinceAido that he shouldn't be doing this. After a while he gave up, eyes wideningseeing Aido about to bite a sun dorm student. He reacted by pushing Aido off,and bearing his fangs at him, being sure Aido knew he wasn't joking. He frozehearing his name come from behind him quietly. He turned to see a terrified,injured girl staring at him with wide eyes. 'Shit!' He mentally cursed himselffor not being careful with that. He turned to look down at a scared Aido,staring up at him with sad eyes.

He sighed, and stood up, going over to the girl. He sighedagain when she moved away. 'Guess there's no other way to do this.' He thought,and grabbed the girls arm, and put his hand on her wound, making sure ithealed, then turned to Aido. "Erase. Now." He said, sternly, and watched asAido went over and erased the girl's memory of the incident.

Once they got back to the dorm rooms, they got in trouble. Kaindidn't listen at all until the end, and Aido just lowered his head sadly.

~End Flashback~

Kain walked into Aido's room, and looked at the blond thatwas laying on the bed, eyes closed. He closed the door quietly, and walked overto the sleeping Aido. He carefully leaned over Aido, and looked at his sleepingface. He smirked, and leaned down slowly, gently kissing Aido.

Aido felt something warm and wet on his lips. Liking thefeel of it, he leaned into it, unaware of what it was. When he opened his eyes,is when he found out the source of it. His eyes widened, and he pushed Kainaway, turning. "Kain..." He said, softly.

Kain laughed. "You seemed to enjoy it, so why?" Kain said,sitting completely on the bed. He turned Aido to face him, looking at the icyblue eyes that stared at him in disbelief.

Aido honestly wanted to kill Kain for that, but he knew he'dlose that fight any day. "Yeah, well I wasn't really enjoying it." He said,trying to cover up his actions. He blinked hearing a laugh come from the orangehaired boy. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Kain laughed more. "You." He said, and grabbed Aido's smirked when Aido blushed.

Aido didn't know what to do. The only thing he did camenatural. He blushed. When he felt lips on his, his resisted, then slowly leanedinto it, closing his eyes.

Kain sat on Aido's lap, not breaking the kiss. He began tomake the kiss more intense, French kissing Aido.

Aido blushed, feeling Kain's tongue penetrate his mouth. Heput his arms around Kain's neck, sliding them down to the buttons of his began to undo the buttons one by one, until they were all undone. Hepulled away and looked at Kain's chest, blushing more at how muscular he was.

Kain grinned. "Aido…" He said, pinning Aido's hands downwith one of his.

Aido blushed more, and turned his head. "Sorry… It's hardnot to stare." He said.

Kain laughed and kissed Aido again, trailing his hand down.

Aido blushed, kissing back.

Aido blushed and squirmed underneath Kain. It felt so good,but so embarrassing to be doing this. They were cousins, and as much as Aidoreally wanted to do this with Kain, it felt wrong in a way.

Kain got straight to the point, and sat down on Aido's blushed, and moaned slightly. He felt Aido arch, which sent him deeperinside Kain. Wow, it felt amazing. After waiting for a moment, he started to move.

After a while they both hit climax, and came.


End file.
